You'll Never Understand (Marshall Lee x Gumball)
by animelover4ev
Summary: Marshall had always had a little thing for Gumball.. he just never thought he'd love him this much, or even think that the other would love him back. Neither of them did. Nor did they realize that this "crush" was what was tearing their friendship apart. (Rated T for slight language.)


**Adventure Time: Marshall Lee x Gumball **

_"__I never knew loving someone would be this hard.. but it especially hurts when they don't feel the same for you.. all you are to them is some 'blood-sucking' leach dressed in plaid.. bleh. " _Marshall thought to himself, letting out a huge sigh and saying, " Love sucks." Marshall was getting ready to go to Gumball's. He was invited over to help Gumball with some baking he had to do. "Cookies! My secret-special-recipe cookies Marshall Lee! I'd be honored if you would help me make them," Gumball had said on the phone earlier. Boy, Marshall was regretting to have agreed on this.. he doesn't know if he'll be able to handle looking at Gumball's face again after realizing he truly loved him. _"__He can never find out.. no matter what I have to do.. he mustn't know how I feel.." _the thought kept circling around his mind. _"__Never . "_

After slipping on his converse and fixing his shaggy black hair, he grabbed his umbrella and was off, making his way to the Candy Kingdom.

"Prince Gumball," Peppermint Maid called out to him, holding a box bigger than herself, "I've found the recipes sir!" Gumball finished tying his apron as he turned around, a big grin on his face, "Why thank you Peppermint Maid. Just set it on that table over there. Marshall Lee should be arriving here shortly. " he replied, taking a quick glance at his watch. Peppermint Maid gently set the box on the table and left, getting back to her daily schedule.

Gumball was actually quite nervous today. He could already feel his palms begin to sweat. After-all, the little vampire king was quite the cutie!

Marshall Lee was soon in front of the Candy Kingdom. He reached out his hand to ring the doorbell but stopped. Marshall had never really entered the kingdom through the front door before.. He usually just flew through a window.

_This couldn't have been what was stopping him.. So what was..?_

Just as Marshall was about to float up to the window, with a very happy Gumball standing in the doorway.

_Marshall knew exactly what was stopping him from entering the Candy Kingdom._

"Oh hey Gumbutt." He tried not to make direct eye contact.

_It was Gumball, of course !_

"Please, come in! We have much to do today!" Gumball exclaimed, totally ignoring the fact of being called a butt.

Marshall went in, setting his umbrella on a nearby table. "Soo, what do we have to do today? Make more of those gummy people things?" Marshall jokingly asked, giggling.

"You'll see! Here," Gumball said, handing Marshall an apron, " take this. You're gonna need it if you don't wanna get your plaid shirt all dirty!" Gumball laughed aloud, obviously showing how happy he was to be hanging out with Marshall.

Marshall Lee soon had a very warming smile upon his face.

"That laugh is so adorable.."

"Wh-what...?" Gumball asked, slightly blushing.

Gumball looked at him, but Marshall turned away. Freight filled the vampire's ruby red eyes. He had just said that aloud!

_Shit. _

"I-i uhm.. I ..."

"Marshall..." Gumball walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're one Funny guy you know!" Gumball laughed and turned, walking to the kitchen.

"Heh.. yeah. Totally just joking with you Gumbutt.." Marshall sighed, looking down at the shiny tile floors.

"Well, c'mon Marshall Lee! Much baking that needs to get done!" Gumball called out from the kitchen a few minutes after being called "adorable". Marshall Lee put on his best fake smile he could give, and slowly walked into the kitchen. He was regretting today.._"__That was a close one.. I'm such an idiot." _Marshall thought to himself.

"Hmm.. I was wondering.. I was going to make the cookies red, but we wouldn't want you, Mr. Color-Sucker, sucking all of the red out of the cookies, now would we!" Gumball laughed, looking at Marshall, waiting for him to laugh as well. But, all he got was a shrug and Marshall didn't even bother to look at Gumball.

" Hey.. Marshall, what's wrong? You know I was just playing with you right?" Gumball asked, waiting for a response.

"..nothing..."

Gumball walked toward him and lifted Marshall's chin with his index finger, forcing him to look into his eyes. For the next few minutes Gumball stared at Marshall's face, inches away, and studied it, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Marshall could feel his heart pounding. It felt like it could explode out of his chest any minute! His cheeks began to turn a rosy pink color.

_"__His face.. inches away from mine..! His eyes.. staring into mine..! His lips.. oh so very close..!" _Marshall thought, totally freaking the glob out.

"Marshall . You have to tell me whats wrong.. or else.. or else how am I supposed to know how to make you feel better..?! You have to tell me so I can fix this! I-I just want you to be happy Marshall ! You have to tell me whats wrong! "

Marshall was startled. Why was he yelling at him like that?! "I said nothing ." Marshall looked away from Gumball, he couldn't stand staring into his eyes any longer.

" Marshall.. Please.. just tell me whats wrong.." he leaned in closer to his face tears rolling down his cheeks.

Marshall felt tears hit him and looked at Gumball. _"__H-he's crying..?! Wh-why?" _He then noticed the space between them decreasing and panicked . "Wh-why are you getting so close? To screw with my feelings, is that it ?!" he felt his own hot tears soon roll down his cheek. " Why are you doing this to me?!" He quickly got up and flew out of the Candy Kingdom. All he wanted to do was get away from there. _Far_ away.

Gumball stood there in shock. "This all happened too fast.. This is all my fault!" He threw the box of recipes off the table and papers flew everywhere.

"I love you Marshall ! Why can't you see it already!?" he screamed, dropping to the floor with his face dug into his knees. His words sounded angry, "I love you, you idiot !"

* * *

**( Okay there you go ;w; I'm sorry if it's bad Dx IDon'tReallyLikeItBUTIdon'tknowifIshouldwritemoreornot ;-; )**


End file.
